A valentine for Plo!
by yukigirl24
Summary: Wolffe wants to find to the perfect gift to tell Plo how much he means to him! will he succeed?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars the clone wars

**Author's note: I decided to do another story about one of my favorite and oddest couples that I put together! Please review and tell me what you think of it! **

Chapter one: Valentine

Wolffe stood outside two large double steel doors. He was standing guard over an important meeting the chancellor was having with the president of a planet that had been recently inducted into the Republic. He wished

that they would hurry up it seemed like he had been standing there with the two other guards Sinker and Rex. "Hey Wolffe what are you getting your hubby for Valentines Day?" Sinker asked him. Wolffe stared at him blankly.

"Valentines Day?" He said confused "Yea you know it's a holiday where you give someone you love a Valentine." Sinker explained Wolffe frowned he never really paid much attention to holidays before and he never heard of this

one. "Uh I don't know I didn't know such a holiday existed until now and besides how do you know about it?" he asked. "I heard Ahsoka mention it to Barriss and I asked them about it." He explained. "What is a Valentine?"

Wolffe asked him "Uh I don't really know." Sinker admitted. "Rex, do you know?" Wolffe asked him. Rex shook his head, "Nope sorry but I think Ahsoka can help why don't you ask her?" he suggested

Later that day when he was off duty he went to find Ahsoka to ask her about this Valentines Day thing. He found her outside the senate building walking to the Jedi Temple. "Oh hello Commander." she said smiling at him when she spotted him coming up next to her. "Hello Ahsoka do you have a minute?" he asked "Yea sure what is it?"

"Well I was just wondering about that Valentines Day holiday and what your supposed to do." He said. She stared at him for a moment she never heard the Commander sound so unsure of himself before. "Oh well you see it's a

holiday that celebrates love and you give the person you love a Valentine or a present to show them how much they mean to you." Ahsoka explained. "Oh and when is Valentines day?" he asked. "I believe it is tomorrow."

Ahsoka replied "Okay it was good seeing you again I have to get going now." Wolffe said. He did not have much

time to think of something that he wanted to give to Plo. They had been married for almost a year now and he loved

him more every day that they were together. He wanted to give him something that said he loved him dearly.

He walked into one of the little shops located around the Senate building. The inside of the store was decorated with red hearts hanging everywhere with displays of stuffed animals holding hearts with words like I love you and

be mine, and shelves of other gift items. "Can I help you find something sir?" Asked the sales woman who appeared in front of him. She was a cheerful looking young woman with short bright pink hair and light blue eyes that wore a bright red skirt and white blouse with a heart shaped pendant attached to the blouse along with her nametag that

said her name was Marisa. "Oh uh yes I need to get a valentine for someone." He stammered slightly blushing. She

nodded "Of course we have a wide variety of different gifts to tell that special someone that you love them." She said animatedly "Come with me I'll help you find the right present." she grabbed onto his arm and led him around

the store telling him about the different items that were displayed. _"She reminds me of that translator droid CP30."_ He thought irritably .Her nonstop chatter and overly cheerful mood was getting on his nerves. He would stick it out

though if he could find the right gift for Plo, However nothing in the store seemed to qualify. Everything was too corny and cheap and with the chatterbox testing his patience, he was getting nowhere fast. He suddenly made a quick decision to leave the store before he went mad.

He sighed as he walked out of the fifth store that he went too. Everything was as it was in the first store he went too and every one of them had an annoying sales person following him everywhere bombarding him with unwanted

information. He slowly walked to the apartment they had moved into, he was disappointed that he could not find the right gift for Plo. As he was walking toward the apartment building there was a stand set up that was selling

beautifully crafted cards. He went over to the stand and picked up one card it was deep red with my love written elegantly in the center of the card. He opened it the inside was blank. "It's blank so that you can tell the one who

love what they mean to you in your own words." The seller explained. "Alright I will take it." Wolffe paid the man and left with the card thinking that it would be easy to come up with something special to say to Plo.

A few hours later Wolffe was beginning to realize just how hard it was trying to come up with something to write

without it sounding totally corny and fake. Suddenly he heard the door of the apartment opening and he quickly hid the card in his desk drawer. Wolffe got up from his chair and went to greet Plo who was taking off his cloak at the

doorway. "Hey there love." Wolffe said as he kissed Plo. "Hi how did it go with guard duty?" Plo asked him wrapping

his arms around Wolffe's waist. "Boring." Wolffe replied. How was the Council meeting?" "Boring as well, I'm glad to

be home." Plo said Wolffe grinned up at him. "Well I can think of something definitely not boring to do." he started to kiss Plo's neck making the jedi moan softly.

"Now that was fun!" Plo exclaimed. Wolffe laughed, "Yea it was." He snuggled closer to Plo in their bed his eyes were getting heavy and soon they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Plo had to report to the council while Wolffe was off duty for the day. This gave him the

opportunity to work on his card for Plo. He still wasn't getting any better at writing his message. He knew he had to think of something then the words began to form in his mind, he smiled as he began to write.

Plo walked into the darkened apartment wondering what was going on. "Wolffe are you here?" he called. As he entered the bedroom he let out a gasp of surprise. There were many small red candles lit around the room with

rose petals making a trail to the bedroom smelled wonderfully of roses. A card was placed on his pillow. He seen the words my love written on the cover he opened the card to read what was written

_To the person I love the most,_

_I've tried to come up with the right words to say_

_just how I feel about you. You are my everything!_

_you woke my heart up and made me come alive._

_from the moment you said you loved me I have never been _

_happier. I can promise you that I will love you forever and always _

_Love _

_Wolffe _

Plo felt his love for his husband intensify. "Oh Wolffe." he said softly his eyes were tearing up from behind his goggles. "I mean every word.," said Wolffe as he came into the room, smiling warmly at him. Plo turned to see his

angel standing there and he quickly wrapped his arms around him and practically threw him onto the bed.

"Wow!" Wolffe said breathlessly. "I should get you a card more often." His body was still coming down from the intense pleasure that Plo had just given him. "I love you angel of mine." Plo said pulling Wolffe closer to him. "I'm an

angel huh?" Wolffe said "You're my angel." Plo replied. He caressed the side of Wolffe's face with his hand. "I love

you Wolffe and I am very blessed to have fallen in love with such an amazing wonderful person as you." Plo said

lovingly Wolffe began to kiss the special place on Plo's neck that made him turn into putty. Plo moaned and the two

of them spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much the they loved each other!

**Author's note: I know it's not Valentines Day but I felt like writing a mushy love story and Valentines is all about the mushiness! so I hope you all enjoyed it and please review**


End file.
